powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Space Voyagers
Power Rangers Space Voyagers also known as PRSV or just Space Voyagers is the second installment of the [[Power Rangers - The Next Generation|'Power Rangers - The Next Generation']] saga it is based on the adaptation of the Chinese Sentai Battle Strike Team: Space Deleter it is the continuation of the Space adventure sharing elements from Power Rangers In Space. Synopsis 30 years after the In Space saga in 2028 the evil aliens arrived on a dangerous space ship to attack the universe This time an evil Space Empress name Galactica is on the rampage to conquer the universe including Earth. A new team of 5 teen cadets from Earth who are aboard on an orbiting space station are chosen as the new Power Rangers to combat this new threat to the universe. Space Voyager Rangers Main Article: Space Voyager Rangers Allies *Captain Edith Spencer *Commander Joseph "Joey" Landrieu *SpyForce Rangers *Squadron Rangers Villains *Evil Society of the Galaxy *Galactica *Quantrons 2.0 *The Techno's Corp Renmants 'Arsenal' *Space Voyager Morpher *Dragon Voyager Morpher Voyager Quintuple Cannon *Astro Drill * Galaxy Tonfas * Satellite Laser * Star Drill * luna Slicer Zords Voyager Galactic Megazord * Rocket Voyager Zord * Flyer Voyager Zord * Shuttle Voyager Zord * Odyssey Voyager Zord * Beetle Voyager Zord Dragon Voyager Zord = Episodes 1-20 Season 1 # These are the New Voyages # Blazon # The Lost Kids Pt 1. # The Lost Kids Pt 2. # Eyes of An Evil Alien # Dangerous Mind Games # Shadows of The Night # Spacekiller # Galactic Chaos #Danger Ranger - The Debut of Donnie as the Dragon Ranger. #A Brand New Dawn #Rise of the New Planets #Alien Eyes #Age of the new Aquarius Pt. 1 #Age of the new Aquarius Pt. 2 #Rise of the Galaxy #Strangers In the Stars #The True Star Warriors #Battle of the Ages Pt.1 #Battle of the Ages Pt. 2 Episodes 1-20 + Special Season 2 # A New Wave of Galactic Terror # The Past # Take Our Breath Away # Downtime # Dragon Ranger Rising # Space Sick #An Alternate Side of Blue Pt. 1 - "Bray learns he's being recruited for a new mission with special flight Cadets and he's uncertain how will his fellow Rangers will react to it especially Rhianna." #An Alternate Side of Blue Pt. 2 - " As Bray ponders about his decision a new ally helps the Rangers defeat one of Galactica's monsters his name is Patrick Koyabashu and the little brother of the yellow rangers Jasmine and Keiko Pink Ranger Sakura and older brother of Muzuko and Nanami the Blue Rangers as well. #An Alternate Side of Blue Pt. 3 - '' As Bray makes a final decison about the special mission he decides go against it for Rhianna's sake but Rhianna says she can't step aside and let Bray pass up this opportunity and Captain Spencer that he will always be a ranger in spirit. After the team and the Captain gave him their approval and'' blessings Bray decides to pass his powers to Patrick thus making Patrick the new Blue Ranger. #Kids of Aquarius #Galactic Danger Zone #Enforcing the Spy Galactic Law Pt. 1- The SpyForce Rangers make a return to assist the Space Voyager Rangers to combat Galactica's newest plot involving the Techno's leader Lazarus' demise and joining forces with his remain henchmen. #Enforcing the Spy Galactic Law Pt. 2- As the Space Voyager and the SpyForce Rangers get acquainted as Keres Lazarus' former fiancee assist the Rangers bringing down the technos once and for all. #Planet Rising #Pirates of Space #Intergalactic Head Games #The True Essence of the Voyagers #Rising Up #Galactic End Battle Part 1 #Galactic End Battle Part 2 #Battle of the Galaxy (Special Edition Episode) Notes: * It is the first Power Rangers Series to have a Gold Ranger to be on a main Power Rangers team in the place of the Yellow Ranger. * The Space Voyager Rangers are in the same timeline as the SpyForce Rangers and Dino Charge Rangers. * Rhianna the Pink Ranger is Second-in-Command of the Rangers and the most Tactical. See Also Category:Space Voyagers Category:Space Voyager Rangers Category:Starlina Category:Season Category:Power Rangers - The Next Generation Category:Series set in the Future Category:Starlina Series Category:Starlina PR Series Collection